Wrestling the Wolf
by Crimsonberry255
Summary: DA meme fill. Dom!Anders ties down a reluctant Fenris and has his way with him. One-shot.


Wrestling the Wolf

" Quit being such a baby, Fenris," the mage uttered, rather calmly.

" I am not being an infant, you psychotic mage," I answered him angrily, glaring behind me.

The man had bought me many rounds of expensive wine that night. We had debated the mage and templar issue long into the night. He got me angry enough to down the bottles one after another, my speech slurring and the world becoming slightly fuzzy. I had nearly passed out on the table, and when he noticed this, he insisted that he take me home.

_He had thrown me over his shoulder as easily as a warrior would a sack!_

_I think I was too inebriated to remember mages were better with their fingers, not their arms._

_I found it odd now, that he had so much strength for a man who seemed to nearly starve himself._

_On top of that, he used all his good milk that he bought for the mangy stray cats!_

_Cats!_

_Would I ever get rid of him?_

The situation was looking dire now as my wrists were shackled to the bedposts, arms spread out above me. My ankles instead had leather straps on them. They did not cut into skin, not that it really mattered. I could not figure out why I could not phase my damned hands out of the irons. I had struggled and focused, but there was nothing that would break them.

" Those are special, as I m sure you have noticed. The Circles use them. They are unaffected by lyrium and magic. A suppressant, if you will. I had them on my neck quite often when they dragged me back," he said, rattling one of my chains in amusement.

" Come now, Fenris. Don t look at me like that. Gives me the shivers," he says, placing his elbows on the side of the bed so he could look at me at eye level.

He was ridiculous. If I could test his patience, perhaps I could get him to slip up. I spat at his face, glaring over at him. He blinked his eyes closed quickly and wiped it off with a hand, looking unimpressed and sighing.

" That s no way to treat a guest in your home, Fenris," he says, shaking a finger at me.

" You are not my guest, you will unshackle me, and you will not use that tone when applying my name, mage," I spat back.

He sighed again, unperturbed.

" You really are dense. Why in Thedas do you think I would do this if not to make you realize your own feelings about our situation?" He ranted, throwing his arms into the air in genuine confusion.

" Explain yourself," I demanded, trying to figure out this little game of his.

" Isabela has been notifying me of certain things that you do when nobody is looking, Fenris. Things that I believe should be sorted out," he said, confidently.

I tried to keep too much confusion out of my tone and face.

" What has she been accusing me of?" I ask.

" Small things. Like, how your eyes seem to be rather attracted to my ass, face, and the crotch of my pants. You also take on a certain tone when we fight, different from when you argue with the other members of our small party. Very sneakily, though, she says," he draws out, letting a finger slip over my armor from my chest to my abdomen.

" Of course she would think that everyone is just as lusty as she is," I say, rolling my eyes, but trying to hide the small flutter of my chest and heating of my face.

" That s not the thing. She says that Varric or Aveline do no such thing. Merrill apparently looks at Hawke like a blushing bride, but is rather confident about calling him out on his attractiveness. She says that you are very quiet about everything, glances here and there, perfectly timed. It s something only someone like her could catch. I surely did not notice, then again you always just glare at me like the templars did back at the Circle," he states, tracing small lines around the armor, not touching skin.

" Get off of me. I will not have such outlandish allegations stand. Unshackle me so I might show you what I really think of you," I breathe, trying to keep calm and steady.

That damned Isabela. How could she have noticed? I would give her an ounce of my mind later. Now, to deal with the mage.

" Do you really believe her, mage? That I would look at you with any sort of desire? Do my venom-coated words not reveal my true feelings towards you? Could you possibly be so gullable and naive?" I say, looking around elsewhere, trying to redirect him with doubt.

Instead I got a big grin from him.

" This is not the first time someone has denied wanting me. After she had mentioned these things to me, I focused on letting Justice keep an eye on you while I went about normal things. It confirmed my suspicions," he says, eyes looking at me with a new sort of passion besides hate.

I clenched my teeth in silence and looked up at him icily. He leaned in close, nearly brushing my ear with his lips, hot breath tickling the skin.

" Do you want me, Fenris? If you do, you may have me," he whispers, voice coated in honey and promises.

_Promises of pleasure._

It took most of my self control to not turn my head to look at him or let his lips slip over my ear as the vibrations of his voice went straight to my crotch.

" Back. Off," I hissed, voice a bit husky with fear and hunger.

" Hawke once told me if I valued my own manhood, I would stop making eyes at you across the table. It does not seem fair that you get to look and I don t," he says, still whispering, fingers beginning to trail down the swirling patterns of my burns on my arm.

I fidgeted under him, the markings sensitive to his touch. He leaned in and took a deep inhale of the smell of my air. I did not know if I could tell him to get away without him hearing the need in my voice, so I kept as quiet as I could, lips pressed into a hard line.

" Fenris. I would do things to you. Lovely, lovely things," he breathed into my ear, whimpering, begging.

" No," I stated as bluntly as I could through gritted teeth, but it came out half-heartedly.

I could sense him smirking, and I cursed myself for having any weakness for him. He was quickly getting the better of me. In a shock of pleasure, his tongue licked up the side of my ear from the base to the tip. I nearly choked out a cry, eyes spreading wide, trying not to shiver under his touch. His hand had moved from wondering around my armor to stripping off my breastplate to toss it to the floor while I was distracted. Next, with his eyes closed and still teasing my ear, undid the buckle on my belt with one hand. It was off in a matter of five seconds.

That...mage...seemed to have picked up something from a rogue or two. Isabella would be impressed with that. Maybe she had even taught it to him. I tried not to think about anyone else touching him. Not because I cared. It just made me a bit angry to think about.

_Okay, maybe I did care._

_Damn it all!_

After the belt was tossed aside, the mage straddled me, completely expecting my growing hard on. That bastard. I refused to look at him, still annoyed and staring at the wall. Out of the corner of my eye I could see him smirking and shaking his head at me. Those fast fingers once again went to work, and he was simultaneously undoing his coat and my cloth and leather chest armor. That horrified me, that he would have me naked and baring all to him soon, unless he was extremely merciful.

_He did not seem to be in that sort of mood._

His belt was off quickly as well, presumably because he had experience with urgent lovers. Once again, I had to stop myself from thinking about it.

_The insufferable mage grunting and sweating while..._

_Could I not have control over my own mind?_

_There were enough things that I could not remember, why could I remember how I fantasized about him every night?_

_Under me, under him, whatever it was, it always ended in my quick release._

_It was too much advantage for him to have!_

_Knowing this!_

_Doing this!_

A chuckle brought me back from my thoughts. I turned to snarl another curse at the mage, but he had already seemed to have gotten our boots and shirt off while my mind wondered. I believe my shoulder armor was gone as well.

" What are we thinking about, dear Fenris?" he asked, licking a finger and stroking it down from my chest to lower stomach in another flutter of my heartbeat...and erection.

His fingers went down to dance over my clothed cock, stroking and strumming every single one of them just right. Right enough that it earned him a choked and surprised whimper from me. I cursed my mouth, reminding myself to perhaps sew it up later.

" What are you thinking about that has got you so hard under my hands?" he breathed, running his nimble fingers down his own chest into his trousers.

He bit a lip and sighed as he squeezed himself, eyes closing for a moment and head arching back. It revealed his wonderful neck to me. It was something I always wanted to taste under my lips.

Not that I would ever admit that to anyone, almost even myself.

" I am thinking about killing you right now. That is what has gotten me so flustered," I said, staring into his eyes with perhaps a little too much hunger, which he seemed to see.

" Well. I m not sure if I can grant that exact fantasy, Fenris. But if you want, I ll let you strangle me a little sometime," he says, moving his hips around in circles, igniting heat and a wave of pleasure through my body.

" Stop moving like that," I tried to order, probably without much effort.

He smirked wider.

" Or what, you will actually start to like it?" he asks, voice husky as he bites his lower lip.

He was maddening, for so many reasons. But he sure knew how to put on a show in all the right ways.

" How about we go nice and slow then so you won t soil your trousers before we even start?" he says more than asks.

Part of me wanted to tell him to do whatever he wanted, no matter how many times I might come. Perhaps he saw that on my face, because he chuckled.

_Oh, Maker, that sexy chuckle._

_No! He was insulting me._

" Is something funny, damn mage, or would you like to get back to violating me?" I asked.

He reached down and kissed me lightly on the lips, to which I frowned.

" No, just that you look adorable right now with that look on your face. So torn. Should I kill him, or let him ravage me?" he asks, licking my bottom lip, causing it to quiver as another wave of delight flew to my crotch.

" Kill you, obviously," I spat.

" I m thinking you get off on this, us fighting. You just seem to get harder and harder as your threats grow larger. It s all rather kinky, Fenris," he whimpered, moving down to pull my tightening trousers from my legs.

I struggled around as much as I could to try and steer him away from it, but all I got was more lovely friction against his own heated body. He smiled and unlaced the pants before pulling them off. Operating a small dagger in one of his hands, he tore through the fabric and seams, pulling them completely off my body. I tilted my head back to keep from looking at him, due to my face betraying the embarrassment that I had.

" Those tattoos...so striking on that skin. And all over your cock, too. These here are especially nice," he says, brushing the tips of his fingers up the hard shaft.

A fast intake of breath escaped me. I had not been touched since the branding. Aside from that, I did not know if I ever had been touched. It was nothing short of sensitive, heat gathering more and more, my manhood twitching under him in my need. His hand wrapped around it and squeezed perfectly. My body started to shake in rapture, his fingers working in just the right way to make me start losing hold of the situation.  
>If I had any, since the start.<p>

" Mmm. That s better. I d like to make you sing for me. I promise it will delight you, as well," he says, taking the hand away.

I tried not to sound too disappointed as I carefully tilted my chin down to see what he was up to. I was met by the sight of him tossing his own trousers onto the floor, his cock standing almost as proud as mine. I swallowed and licked my lips, seeing the small stubble of light hair trailing from his belly down to his erection. He caught me watching and turned so I could get a better look. I did not know how humans measured their cocks or what the normal size was. All I knew was that it looked glorious. So much fairer-skinned than mine.

_Wet with pre-cum and-_

_No..I would not ogle him!_

He raised his eyebrows and crawled over me, mouth on my chest and stomach, hands teasing my nipples. I grunted at the touch. I could not resist looking down at him playing with my body. He gave me a smoldering look before planting his hands on my hips and sliding his mouth onto my cock.

_Oh...blighted mage..._

I could feel myself already pushing towards the edge, closer and closer to release. His hot mouth did things that I could not believe, playing with my tip with electricity on his tongue. His head was bobbing up and down faster than the Elven street whores in Tevinter. My body could not help but convulse and grind up against his lips.

_Never like this..._

_Never had I imagined..._

It was like some sort of drug had completely invigorated my senses. Every nerve in my pelvis and legs were pulsing with pleasure.

I could hear the sound of his magic interacting with my lyrium. It almost brought tears to my eyes. An impossible warmth gathered in my belly, like liquid flame. I could not deny it any longer. With a snap of my hips and clutching of my fists and muscles, I came hard. That mage, he shoved my shaft deep into his throat to the hilt, nose pushed up against my lower stomach, gulping my liquid warmth down. It went on far longer than usual as my cocked twitched in release. The mage was patient, letting me settle down from the shocks before releasing me from his mouth, saliva trailing behind him.

" You should taste yourself...a hint of lyrium," he says, face flushed and smug as he looked up at me, licking his lips of anything left behind.

I could not bring myself to speak, my breathing was taking too much of a toll at the moment. Every gulp of cold air that I took did nothing to help the heat. The aftertaste of such proportions. Something in Arcanum fluttered out of my mouth in gasps.

Anders laughed heartily.

_Did he know...what I was possibly saying right now?_

_The look in his eyes told me he did._

_Anders was more learned than I gave him credit for._

He grinned like a cat that had gotten a canary.

_I was guessing I was the canary._

He knew I would not resist any longer. His lean-muscled body moved over to undo my leather feet straps.

" Well, I never knew you thought that way about me, Fenris. I m flattered," he said, grinning and coming up to kiss me.

The taste of me was still on his tongue, and indeed I got the sweet metallic taste in the middle of our wet mouths and tongues gliding against each other in a frenzy of lust. I pulled back with a small pop , looking up into his eyes, knowing I had lost his game. I just hoped it was not over yet. As if reading my mind, He pushed my legs up to bend at the knee, spread before him as he sat behind me.

He took a couple fingers in to his mouth, and I noticed he sucked them very much like he had my member. As flushed as I already was, heat exploded in my cheeks once more. As his fingers came out of his wet mouth, electricity buzzed around the tips. I looked down at him, knowing a bit about what was coming, but not sure if I was ready for it, yet. Those vibrating and crackling fingers slid into my tight entrance, gently but quickly stretching me out in all the right places. I felt partly ready to kick him away at the uncomfortable and alien feeling, but the way he was moving was keeping me still.

His head leaned down and his tongue entered the mix, slipping around my passage. My hips and legs curled into him, unable to resist the amazing feeling of his hot tongue on the extra sensitive skin. He curled a finger inside of me and I cried out, chest heaving. After teasing the spot for a moment, he moved his fingers out, granting him a whimper from me.  
>He took his hands, magic glowing from them again, forming a strange dripping goo in his fingers. It smelled of sweet oil.<p>

He took his hard shaft in hand and slicked the stuff all over it. He let out a groan at the touch, which made my heart skip a beat at the sound. The mage wiped his hands on the cloth of the bed and got closer to me. I shivered a bit, looking at how nicely his member shined and how I realized that I wanted to swallow it up within myself. It was the only thing I could think of to do.

He pressed my legs flush with my chest and one hand took hold of an ankle. The other guided himself against my opening. I could not bring myself to speak, my breathing was taking too much of a toll at the moment. Every gulp of cold air I took made me try to calm down that heat.

I told myself that nothing hurt as much as the brands had. I was mostly right, of course the feeling of the skin stretching was sharp and quick to come as he pushed himself into me. Uncomfortable, I grimaced and watched his concentrated face looking down at me as he pushed himself in slowly to the hilt. I breathed a couple times and then was hit with a wave of pleasure as he had used the same electric trick with his cock.

It ignited the nerves within me once again, heat flowing through my veins. I groaned out as my breathing began to labor. He took one satisfied look at me, eyes laced with longing and started to pound into me like there would not be another sunrise. My limbs felt like they would explode with bliss. It only got more intense as he angled himself to hit that glorious spot once more, my fingers clenching as I groaned to him.

" A-Anders! Oh, sod it! Don t you dare stop that or I will have your-unf- head!" I exclaimed loudly.

He smirked knowingly and picked up his pace, lifting my lower legs over his shoulders, ravishing me with his hard cock. I was extremely stiff again, and he took one look down to grab me against his palm, still slightly slick with oils. He moved his fingers, pumping me as quickly as his own hips pace. I sputtered and moaned until I could take it no longer, my toes curling tightly and the world going white in spots. He saw my own euphoria and decided to join me, perfectly timing his hand squeezing me with sparks of light while he pressed his entire length into me, pulsing as he blew his load deep inside.

" Oh, Maker, Fenris!" he moaned out to me.

I screamed his name over and over, coming all over my own chest in an explosion of ecstasy. I would not be surprised if the entirety of High Town heard me cry out to him,my head thrashing back violently. My body buzzed and kept going, like it would never stop. Finally, my dick calmed down in his hand, lightly pulsing. I had not noticed that I had been holding my breath. I gulped air down like I had been underwater for an hour, closing my eyes and remembering my warrior training to steady myself.

Anders remained inside me, having ridden out his own orgasm, looking spent but not nearly as much as me. He sighed happily and lay on my chest, giving me that cheeky grin of his.

_That stupid...but really very sexy cheeky grin of his._

I found myself gazing into those bright eyes. Anders took a bottle from the desk, testing my flexibility a bit to take a swig of my wine, swishing it in his mouth before swallowing. Then he reached up and kissed my lips. Even with our bodies tired, it still conveyed the passion it needed to. I let myself breathlessly kiss him back, pulling back for air again. He pulled out of me, and reached over to undo my irons, settling on the bed next to me on his back. His hand slicked his hair back out of his face in a chuckle. I felt myself drifting into a restful sleep.

_I could not deny that I was a total mess for him now._

_If this did not happen at least every other night, I think I would have to start to track him down and force him to play with me._

_Yeah...that sounded good._


End file.
